I'll Tell You In A Haiku
by newbluemoon
Summary: I wrote several haikus for the batmanjoker haiku challenge a while back, and I decided to list them here. They're a little pointless but oh well *shrugs* Just for fun. Contains slash and hints of m/m contact. Nothing graphic. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.
1. Haikus

A/N: Okay, so this isn't a fic, just a series of non-sequential haikus. Some of them are interelating, but they're just random thoughts. Most of them are BatsxJoker related, but some are just genral musings or ideas that were floating around my head at the time. These were written for the batmanxjoker haiku contest on LJ a while ago. I didn't know what to do with them afterwards, but I figured since they've already been written, I may aswell plonk them here. Maybe some of you guys could get something out of them? IDK. Also, I think haikus are an excellent way of stimulating creativity. I wrote these before I'd even wrote my first fiction, so you don't even need to be a writer to do them, anyone can. So maybe you guys could give it a whilr yourselves? :D Anyway; have some haikus;

***  
I tried to deny  
But the truth's carved in your face.  
So then, shall we play?

***  
Listen up, Brucey  
'Cause I'll only say this once.  
You see, the truth is...

***  
We melt together  
Your leathered hand grips my heart  
For once, I'm not cold.

***  
So I complete you?  
You ask of your reflection.  
Paha, not likely.

***  
My funhouse mirror  
I see myself distorted,  
twisted but the same.

***  
Do you remember  
back when we were just arch foes?  
It was so simple.

***  
You crawl inside me  
Trying to engrave yourself.  
It's already done.

***  
Bang.  
_Friends_ hunt. Like wolves. Kevlar, blood.  
Nurse comes out to play.

***  
The curtains come up.  
Big smiles, props ready. Get 'em.  
This one will be good.

***  
The curtains go down.  
Last two standing, take a bow.  
Standing ovation.

***  
Underneath it all,  
anarchy is rather _cute_.  
Yes, I've seen freckles.

***  
Oral fixation.  
_Lick. Bite. Suck. Taste. Tongue. Lips. Teeth._  
Oh, we both have one.

***  
Lips crash together.  
In your mouth, I taste my bane  
sin, love, death, us. **Home.**

***  
Eyes of a killer.  
Always there, knowing, watching.  
Evil. Beautiful.

***  
This time, I'm a child.  
Mom, pain, scream, blood. Show's over.  
Who shall I be next?

***  
I wake up, screaming.  
A knife carved my love anew.  
My eyes weep guilt. Dream.

***  
A feverish kiss.  
He tastes of apologies.  
Christ Bats, what happened?

Hope they weren't too awful, or a waste of 's memory xD More to come anyway.


	2. Haikus 2: Joker's POV

Have some more haikus xD. These are all from Joker's POV. I have no idea why. That's just how it panned out.

***  
I look out at them  
scurrying, scheming, screaming.  
I don't envy them.

***  
Damn,what a city!  
Bats, Clowns, Plants, Cats, Birds, Riddles.  
Yes, we're all mad here.

***  
There's bile in my throat.  
I saw it,her _paws_ on you.  
I'll fucking kill her.

***  
He's in a trance now  
'_blind commissioner'._  
Just like Bob told us.

***  
I've done it this time!  
Almost there, just one more push.  
It won't be long now.

***  
This one snaps quickly.  
Such a bitter sweet chaos.  
I fucking love it.

***  
So you want to know?  
The past is irrelevant.  
We are who we are.

***  
Sat on this building  
I've called for my love to play.  
I know he's coming.

***  
Always raining here.  
The sky weeping tears for us.  
Fucking beautiful.

***  
Always raining here.  
Fireworks are so dull in it.  
I hate the damn rain.

***  
Sometimes it's so rough  
Dry. Raw. Savage. _Bite me.  
_Sex is better red.

***  
Sometimes you're so careful  
Hands intertwine as we do  
This is okay, too.

***  
I'm not ready yet.  
So the words hide in my eyes  
Forbidden on lips.

***  
You won't leave me here.  
I know you're just as bound, now.  
_You._My little bat.

***  
This. '_La petite mort.'  
_Since we can't **kill **each other,  
We'll _kill_ each other.

_***  
__Panting. Touch. Gasping._  
Pulled together once again.  
It's just like madness.

***  
We can't escape this.  
So don't you even try, Bat.  
Destined. _Forever._

***  
Brucey's in a mood  
I've no doubt done something wrong.  
Needs a good hard _fuck_.

***  
Turns out it's a year  
A year since I fried his babe.  
Oh well, we'll still fuck.

***  
Saw Harv yesterday  
He's coming along nicely  
Took such a nice fall.

***  
I am an artist.  
I prefer to paint in red.  
Dark red. For chaos.

_***  
'Your theory is wrong.'_  
'It's not a theory' I say  
'It just _is_._Just us._'

***  
The streets run red now.  
There's an explosion ahead.  
'Cause everything burns.

***  
I know, in the end,  
Everything will crumble down.  
Except you and I.

***  
We'll play on and on.  
Bat. Clown. Fight. Blood. Kiss. Sex. Love.  
Just an endless night.  
***

That's all of the ones I did for the BatmanJoker haiku contest with a couple of extra ones. I may do some more in the future. They're really insanley fun and easy to do. Try it!


	3. Haikus 3: Bruce's POV

Okay, so these all came out as Bruce's POV. I swear I don't know how this keeps happening haha. These also seem to go in order, which was weird because it was intentional. I guess that's just how my subconscious was working.

***  
When I realised,  
Those words snaked into my core.  
It bled profusely

***  
You lie on the ground  
Your painted face flecked with blood.  
My fist crashes down.

***  
I take the night out  
Wearing my fears on my back.  
A cape shrouding truths.

***  
I see lost gem stones  
Emeralds sparkling with madness  
Beauty hides in ink.

***  
Ash falls on my face  
Cleansing like holy water  
Chaos is breathing

***  
Thunder smacks. Storms shriek.  
You carry on undeterred.  
Wet kisses follow.

***  
Have I failed you?  
A city left to smoulder.  
I'll _never_ quit this.

***  
I dreamt I saw her.  
Tears pooled in her chocolate eyes.  
I choked on _sorry_.

***  
Battle commences  
And I'll fight you all the way.  
This is _my_ city.

***  
Today it's a draw  
Your words ring bitter-sweet truths  
This is _our_ city.

***  
Your grin never leaves.  
It doesn't anger me now.  
I can't summon rage.

***  
This is all your fault.  
All of this death and carnage.  
Yet no fury comes.

***  
You slice me open  
Exposing my red insides,  
Pouring salt on me.

***  
You stitch me back up.  
Kiss my head and stroke my hair.  
And my skin blazes.

***  
Sometimes I lie there  
Watching your haunted slumber  
I know I need this.

***  
I hate you for this  
For having been so damn right.  
I pull you to me.

***  
The night is playtime  
A sandbox for a fierce war  
We'll keep it in here.

***  
I smell it blazing  
You orchestrate in random  
And then watch it burn.

***  
I'm holding you close  
And I wonder if I'm mad.  
I can't seem to care.

***  
I'm lost within you.  
Reality is fiction.  
There's no turning back.

***  
I stroke your soft curls  
This isn't pain anymore.  
It comes so easy.

***  
A Lunatic's kiss  
Tastes more like home than Kevlar.  
Now I know I'm stuck

***  
Even with these scars  
Your body is so perfect  
Rippling. Soft. Hard. _Mine._

***  
You hold onto me  
Like I am a crucifix  
Except with meaning.

***  
When we melt as one  
Our forms fit so seamlessly.  
_Made_ to share this bond.

***  
'Just put the knife down.'  
Jim gawks as you obey me.  
I lead you away.

***  
When I'm inside you,  
I know you're mine. I have you.  
I feel so complete.

***  
When you're inside me,  
It's like I'm drowning in you.  
I feel so complete.

***  
A private phone rings  
And flesh hums in excitement  
Just to hear your voice.

***  
We're trapped in this game.  
Such a glorious stalemate.  
I reach for your hand.

***  
When Alfred found out,  
We were wrapped in callous sheets.  
Fine china scattered.

***  
I used to taste bile  
And something akin to hate.  
Now, you taste of life.

***  
A corrupt lover  
The coin's broken other side.  
You're my completion.

***  
Words play on my tongue.  
They will come out in due course.  
Anyway, you _know_.

***  
Does Gotham need me?  
I'm not so sure anymore.  
The cries are fading.

***  
Maybe I'm deaf, now.  
Senses clouded by this '_thing'_.  
I can't call up guilt.

***  
The bottom line is  
My other half needs me more.  
And I need him too.

***  
So, we'll carry on.  
And we'll dance this twisted dance.  
There is nothing else.

Okay, so I did all of these this morning when I was supposed to re-read _'The Importance of Being Earnest'_, but this was a lot more fun. xD  
I seriously love writing this; they require minimal effort and time and they still can say a lot. Hope you liked them (:


End file.
